Un San Valentín con sabor a Mediterráneo
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: -EN PROCESO- Una quedada entre amigos y... un viaje a Italia por San Valentín. PERSONAJES: Gino, Kojiro, Ken, Vanessa, Vicky y Aly. CAPÍTULO 5.
1. Capitolo Uno

_Aquí el 14 de Febrero se celebra el día de los enamorados…Sé que en países de Latinoamérica celebran el día de la amistad; pero como yo ya tengo corazoncito mexicano y corazoncito peruano, también lo celebro n.n Y por eso he escrito este fic...es un pequeño regalo del día de la amistad para dos chicas que siguen a mi lado…desde…jajaja perdí la cuenta, ero ya son algunos añitos :P. Aly, Esther; que sepáis que os quiero mucho (creo que ya lo sabéis, pero nunca está de más hacerlo saber), y sabéis que mi manera de expresar mi cariño, mi amistad por vosotras es de esta manera, escribiendo fics… Sé que se puede expresar de mil maneras: haciéndoos saber que estoy ahí día a día, apoyándoos en todos vuestros proyectos de vida… (puuf soy malísima expresando mis sentimientos con palabras…jaja eso sí, físicamente creo que me es más fácil, me encanta dar abrazos y besos). No sé qué más deciros, jaja que os quiero mucho, que sois muy especiales para mí, y sois parte esencial en mi vida T.T Muchísimos besos, abrazoteeeeees y… ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA AMISTAD!_

* * *

**CAPITOLO UNO.**

**- Esa es mi idea para pasar esos días ¿qué os parece? -preguntó un rubio encantador a dos chicas.**

**- Wow Gino, estaría muy divertido. Qué ganas de que llegue el día -respondió la pelirroja.**

**- Sí, pero aún estamos en enero, aún falta un mes…además tienes que regresar a Italia mañana. ¡Qué asco! -contestó de mala gana la otra muchacha.**

**- Jajaja ¿es que me vais a echar de menos? -las miró con ternura.**

**- Claro tonto, nos lo pasamos muy bien cuando estamos los tres juntos ¿verdad Aly?**

**- Eso mismo. Ains, es que se me hizo súper cortas estas vacaciones de navidad -se quejó la castaña.**

**- Vamos, vamos…aún tenemos el día de hoy para divertirnos. Podríamos hacer algo, mañana no tengo que madrugar, el vuelo no sale hasta después de comer -contestó el italiano.**

**- Perfecto…estaba pensando -miró Vicky a su prima con una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Y si invitamos a Ken y a su hermana y a Kojiro esta noche a casa y hacemos algo divertido?**

**- Estaría fabuloso -sonrió Aly de la misma manera intuyendo lo que la pelirroja estaba pensando.**

**- ¿Y¿Se puede saber por qué cuchicheáis y os alejáis? -las miró el portero interrogativamente.**

**- No nos alejamos primito, fuiste tú quien se escapó -sonrió caminando hacia él Aly, y Vicky la seguía.**

**- Mientras llegamos a casa te contamos nuestro plan de esta noche -y ambas jóvenes se colgaron cada una de un brazo del ojiazul.**

**Aún no era la hora de la comida, y cuando el trío había llegado a la casa de las chicas, se pusieron manos a la obra para preparar todo lo que querían hacer aquella noche: cogieron unas cuantas películas, la mayoría de terror, unos pocos cd's de música…Acomodaron el amplio salón con varios cojines en el suelo…querían que todo estuviese acogedor para aquella noche. Entretanto, Gino se encontraba en la cocina, ya que era su último día allí en casa de sus primas, no quería irse sin prepararles un plato típico de su ciudad.**

**- Mmmm, esto huele de maravilla…teníamos que haberte dejado cocinar a ti todos estos días ¿no crees Aly? Jajaja.**

**- Jajaja y que lo digas.**

**- No os paséis -respondió el cocinero terminando su receta. - ¿Ya os sentasteis? -cuestionó cuando, al girarse, las vio aún detrás suya de pie.**

**Cuando los tres primos ya habían comenzado a comer, Gino les preguntó:**

**- ¿Entonces ya tenéis todo preparado para esta noche? -las dos chicas sonrieron. - Aún no me dijisteis a quién vais a invitar.**

**- Andaaaa, ya casi me olvidaba de la llamada… ¿Los llamas tú o los llamo yo Vicky?**

**- Los llamo yo mejor, si te parece bien.**

**- Ah sí, por mí perfecto.**

**- ¿Pero queréis contarme? -volvió a interrogar el joven.**

**- Sí, disculpa -habló Vicky. - Decidimos invitar a Ken y Kojiro.**

**- Ken y Kojiro… -se quedó pensativo. - Aaah -parecía que se le había encendido la bombillita sobre su cabeza - Wakashimazu y Hyuga¿verdad? -sus primas asintieron mientras se llevaban carne a la boca. - Pero…¿qué tenéis que ver con ellos? -recordó que ellos jugaban en la selección japonesa de fútbol; rivales suyo y de la plantilla italiana, sin duda.**

**- Eran nuestros compañeros en el instituto Toho -respondió Aly.**

**- Casi me olvidaba que vosotras dos estudiabais ahí -se rascó el cogote graciosamente.**

**- No, sí, siempre has sido el más olvidadizo de los tres -rió Vicky, haciendo que Aly casi se atragantase con la comida.**

**- No vuelvas a hacerme reír cuando estoy comiendo -tosía sin parar la castaña dándose pequeños golpecitos en el pecho.**

**- Entonces seguís teniendo relación con ellos ahora estando en la Universidad -las miró.**

**- Sí, digamos que así es -se sonrojó Aly.**

**- Al grano: Aly, tú estás con Wakashimazu, y tú Vicky, con Hyuga -dijo como si lo supiese de toda la vida.**

**- Vaya, olvidé lo intuitivo que eras también -respondió la mayor.**

**- Lo cierto es que siempre nos sorprendes Gino.**

**- No es cuestión de sorprender Aly… Os conozco, y ya sabía qué pasaba. Sólo eso.**

**- Anda, y lo dice como si nada -xDD**

**- Creo que mejor me voy a llamar a Vane y le comento lo de esta noche -y luego de colocar la loza en el lavavajillas se retiró de la cocina directa a su habitación para hablar con más tranquilidad.**

**- ¿Y Vane quién es? -quiso saber el rubio.**

**- Aaah, Vanessa es nuestra mejor amiga -le contestó la prima. - Es hermana de Ken.**

**- Oh, interesante.**

…

**- ¿Vane? Soy Vicky.**

**- "¡Hola Vicky¿Cómo estáis Aly y tú?" -preguntó la portuguesa.**

**- Bien, bien. Verás, te llamaba porque esta noche Aly y yo decidimos hacer una… -y se auto-interrumpió no sabiendo qué palabra utilizar.**

**- "¿Una fiesta?" -ayudó la morena.**

**- No, no es bien una fiesta, es sólo que como está nuestro primo Gino en casa y mañana se va de nuevo a Italia pues queríamos hacer algo para pasar el rato.**

**- "Ah sí, entiendo."**

**- ¿Le puedes avisar a tu hermano?**

**- "Claro que sí. Espera que está por aquí a mi lado."**

…

**- ¿Quién es? -preguntó el portero.**

**- Es Vicky -hablaba con su hermano, tapando el auricular del teléfono. - Nos invita esta noche a su casa. ¿A ti te viene bien?**

**- Pues ya habíamos quedado Kojiro y yo para hacer algo.**

**- Espera -y volviendo con la llamada. - Vicky, me dice mi hermano que ya ha quedado con Kojiro para hacer algo, no sé qué.**

**- "Ah, pero ¿Kojiro está por ahí?"**

**- Sí, sí, también está aquí a mi lado.**

**- "La invitación es para los tres."**

**- La invitación es para los tres -repitió la joven a sus dos acompañantes, volviendo a tapar el auricular.**

**- Ah, perfecto, entonces vamos juntos -respondió Ken. Kojiro solamente asintió.**

**- ¿Vicky? Sí, vamos los tres.**

**- "Perfecto, os espero a las nueve, no vengáis cenados. Mi primo dice que preparará algo especial."**

**- OK. Nos vemos en la noche. ¡¡Bye!!**

**- ¿Y¿A qué viene la invitación de tu amiga? -curioseó su hermano.**

**- Es que está en su casa su primo, y por lo visto se vuelve mañana para su país, y querían hacer algo para despedirlo, supongo -se encogió de hombros.**

**- ¿Su primo?**

**- ¿Su primo no será Gino Fernández? -sondeó Kojiro.**

**- Sí, dijo que se llamaba Gino -recordó la morena.**

**- Entonces sí, es él. ¡Qué interesante! Jajaja -rió con gracia el karate-keeper.**

**- No sé quién es -hizo una mueca.**

**- Bah, tampoco te pierdes de nada -rió Kojiro.**

**- ¡Qué malos sois! -negó con la cabeza. - Puuff ahora a ver qué me pongo, no tenía pensado salir hoy -comentó pensativa.**

**- Vete en pijama, así no tienes de qué preocuparte, con esas pantuflas…divina -rió burlonamente el hermano.**

**- No tiene gracia Ken, pero ni pizca. Bueno, os dejo, voy a ver si sigo con mi novela, en unos días empiezan las clases universitarias y entonces no tendré tiempo para seguirla -y despidiéndose de ambos se metió en su habitación.**

**- Se ve que aún sigue con esa novela que quiere publicar.**

**- Sí, la pobre está tan entusiasmada con ella. Ya sabes, es su primera novela importante, según ella, y quiere que todo salga bien.**

**- ¿La ayudarás no? Siendo su hermano…**

**- Jajaja ¿lo dudas? Vale, me comporto a veces un poco plasta con ella, pero son cosas de hermanos, ya sabes -P - pero sí, intento apoyarla en todo lo que puedo.**

**Y así pasaron las horas, eran ya las ocho y media pasadas y Ken y Kojiro aún seguían esperando a la chica a la puerta de su habitación.**

**- ¿Aún no estás? -alzó la voz, petando en la puerta. - Vamos a llegar tarde.**

**- ¡Ya voy! Estoy casi -le contestó en el mismo volumen de voz.**

**- Dios, eso lo dijo hace 10 minutos… -respondió perdiendo la paciencia.**

**- Cálmate, aún tenemos tiempo para llegar -le tocó en el hombro su mejor amigo.**

**- Sí, porque vamos en coche, sino olvídate.**

**- Ya estoy, don impaciente -escucharon su dulce voz.**

**- ¡¡Fiuuu!! -silvó Hyuga al ver a su amiga. - Estás preciosa Vane.**

**- Ay Kojiro por favor, no te burles.**

**- No soy como tu hermano. De verdad, estás muy bien.**

**- ¿Pero dónde crees que vas así vestida? No vamos a ninguna fiesta -le recriminó su hermano. - La mejor idea era la del pijama -Kojiro lo miró desaprobando su comportamiento.**

**- Hay que causar buena impresión. Argh estoy harta de que siempre tengas algo que decir -¬¬**

**- Bueno¿tú no decías que era tarde? -se volvió el moreno al portero.**

**- Cierto, vámonos.**

**--------------------**

**- ¿A qué hora dijiste que venían? -preguntó Aly.**

**- Yo les dije a las nueve. Aún quedan 10 minutos…sabemos que Vane se tarda su tiempo en arreglarse, pero esta vez supongo que llegarán a tiempo.**

**- Jajaja sí.**

**Pasaban un par de minutos de las nueve cuando en la casa de las italianas se escuchó el toquido de la puerta principal.**

**- ¡¡Gino¿te importaría ir a abrir?!! -pidió desde la cocina la mayor.**

**- ¡Voy! -y cuando abrió la puerta… - Buenas noches -cuando vio a la persona que estaba allí parada frente a él, creyó ver un ángel de unos largos y rizados cabellos azabache.**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**MIS NOTAS:**

_- Aly Fernández Vieri, es un personaje creado por mi AMIGA Aly Vieri._

_- Vicky Fernández, es un personaje creado por mi AMIGA Esther._

_- Vanessa dos Santos, es mi personaje, inventado por mí._

_- Gino Fernández, Kojiro Hyuga y Ken Wakashimazu, son propiedad de Yoichi Takashashi._

_Éste es el primer capítulo de mi fic para San Valentín 2008 (jajaja Aly, ya te decía yo que este año no podía faltar xD)._

_La idea de este fic se me ocurrió el pasado 29 de Enero, jeje y por supuesto lo que tengo ahora en mente no tiene mucho que ver, jaja y pensar que iba a ser un minific…_

_Esther, jeje esa es la sorpresita que te decía por e-mail el otro día, Vicky Kojiro, jajaja espero que te guste la idea :D (me da que sí te gusta ;D)._

_Espero de todo corazón que a ambas os guste este fic n////n_


	2. Capitolo Due

**.CAPITOLO DUE.**

**¿Y qué decir de su sonrisa? Sus delicados labios pintados de un sutil rosa claro, sus mejillas sonrosadas…le daban una apariencia de lo más cándida.**

**La joven estaba tan absorta que se había olvidado de dar las buenas noches. Cuando iba a saludarlo, después de que ya lo había hecho él, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por su mirada. El rubio no dejaba de mirarla y eso por un lado la incomodaba y por otro lado la dejaba sin habla; nunca antes se había sentido así.**

**- Ejmm -Vanessa y Gino despertaron del trance en el que cada uno estaba inmerso y se giraron hacia la persona que carraspeaba de una no muy buena manera.**

**¡Era Ken! Ya había regresado de aparcar el coche. Dios, qué vergüenza, pensaba la chica. Tenía cara de pocos amigos. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de cómo el joven la estaba mirando tan intensamente; y conociendo como conocía a su hermano, esperaba que no montase ninguna escenita sobre-protectora.**

**Hyuga, quien estaba a un lado de él, sonrió para sí con la escena. Si Vanessa fuese su hermana estaba seguro que montaría en cólera por ver a ese tipo mirándola como lo había estado haciendo segundos antes…y conociendo a su mejor amigo, sabía que sería capaz de ello, aunque lo cierto Ken era de los que pensaban bien las cosas antes de actuar o hablar.**

**- ¿Qué pasa que no entráis? -se acercó Aly a su primo.**

**En ese instante Ken se relajó y miró a su novia. Tenía días de no verla y la echaba de menos. Por ahora no haría nada ni le diría nada al rubito (como él pensaba para sí, despectivamente), ya tendría ocasión de hablar con él.**

**- Gino, tienes la comida al fuego…no sé cuánto tiempo tiene que estar. Creo que tendrías que ir a revisar y... Eh, pero ¿qué pasa aquí? -apareció en escena Vicky.  
- Nada mi amor -se acercó Kojiro a su lado dándole un beso en los labios cuando la vio aparecer.  
- Es cierto -cayó en cuenta Gino, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los invitados se dirigió a la cocina.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? -preguntó de nuevo Aly; no entendía porqué su novio estaba tan tenso.  
- Nada, -utilizó el sarcasmo en su voz - sólo que tu primo se estaba comiendo con la mirada a mi hermana.  
- Eso no es cierto -se sonrojó la aludida.  
- La cena está preparada -apareció Gino secándose las manos con un paño de cocina. La portuguesa estaba encantada, tímidamente observándolo.  
- Justo a tiempo -habló Kojiro directa e indirectamente. - Tengo hambre.**

**Su comentario hizo sonreír a los allí presentes. Al menos en ese corto período de tiempo Ken ya estaba un pelín más relajado, pero no del todo como quisiera.**

**Las dos parejas se dirigieron al comedor, al tiempo en que Vanessa entraba en la cocina tras el portero italiano, claro, sin Ken darse cuenta (estaba de lo más cariñoso con su chica y por unos minutos se le olvidó lo sucedido en la entrada de casa).**

**- ¿Te ayudo? -el joven se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz puesto que no esperaba que alguien estuviese detrás suyo. - Disculpa, no fue mi intención.  
- Jeje, me cogiste desprevenido, pero no pasa nada.  
- Me gustaría ayudarte -le sonrió con timidez.  
- Bueno, si me ayudas a coger platos, vasos y cubiertos, te lo agradecería.  
- Mmm, qué bien huele -comentó cuando un rico aroma invadió sus sentidos cuando el "chef" destapó la olla en la que había estado cocinando.  
- ¿Te parece? -preguntó con cierto interés.  
- Sí, enserio te lo digo -respondía cogiendo los cubiertos del cajón sin dejar de mirarlo. - Y si huele tan bien estoy segura que sabrá mejor.  
- Muchas gracias.**

**Después de su pequeña conversación, el chico preparó toda la comida en las bandejas para llevarlas a la mesa del comedor. Cuando los dos entraron, vieron lo juntitos que estaban sus amigos, por parejas; les hizo gracia. Vanessa por otro lado suspiró aliviada, por lo pronto estaba segura que su hermano no haría ni diría nada por lo ocurrido anteriormente, aunque estaba segura de que el rubio no se libraría de algún comentario por parte de él.**

**- Bien, espero que os guste lo que he preparado -habló haciendo que las parejas se separasen y se dirigieran a la mesa.  
- Creo que tendrías que haberte dedicado a la cocina y no al fútbol. Tiene muy buena pinta.  
- Jajaja ¿me estás intentando decir que soy mal portero?  
- No quise decir eso, -corrigió Vicky - pero creo que tienes gran mano para esto.**

**Pero antes de que se sentasen, Aly se dejó escuchar:**

**- Primo¿recuerdas a Ken y a Kojiro?  
- Como no voy a recordarlos…uno es casi tan buen portero como yo, y el otro, en el último partido me metió un gol; eso último es difícil de olvidar -decía chinchando un poco.  
- Jajaja ¿cómo estás Fernández? -le tendió la mano el delantero.  
- Intentando sobrevivir con dos locas estas vacaciones -sus primas lo miraron fingiendo molestia.  
- Fernández… -ofreció Ken su mano, más por no quedar mal que por gusto.  
- Wakashimazu -sonrió apretando su mano.  
- Y bueno…ella es Vanessa, la hermana de Ken -continuó Aly.  
- Encantado señorita Wakashimazu -mostró una sonrisa más encantadora que a su hermano.  
- Señorita dos Santos, jeje -rió con gracia. - Pero prefiero que me llames por mi nombre.  
- Pero ¿no eres hermana de Ken, Vanessa? -no entendió mucho.  
- Sí…bueno, somos medio-hermanos.  
- Aah, entiendo, ya decía yo…se me hacía raro que una chica tan guapa fuese hermana de Wakashimazu, jajajaja -bromeó causando la risa entre los presentes, excepto en el aludido.  
- Como sea ella es mi hermana pequeña, digan lo que digan, y sea como sea es MI hermana -lo recalcó bien, sin apartarse de su lado.  
- Disculpa, fue sólo una broma -sintiendo molestia en la voz del nipón.  
- Bueno, ya, creo que es hora de comer -contestó Vicky; ahora sí todos tomaron posición en la mesa.**

**La cena había sido muy amena entre ellos; pareciera que lo sucedido al principio de la noche ya había sido olvidado por Ken, quien también se unía a las risas y los comentarios de sus amigos.**

**La morena estaba más que entusiasmada mirando al italiano cuando éste hablaba de su país, las maravillas de su tierra. Ella, en una de sus respuestas dio a entender que le gustaría, algún día no muy lejano, conocer el país de norte a sur.**

**- Si quieres te invito a venirte en febrero con mis primas.  
- ¡¡Me encantaría!! -sus oscuros ojos brillaban con una gran emoción.**

**Ken carraspeó molesto por esa invitación, él no la dejaría ir así como así a casa de ese tipo…Aunque si fuese con su novia y con Vicky quizás se lo pensaría.**

**- Ken, Kojiro, si queréis veniros vosotros también…Hay espacio suficiente en mi casa para todos -contestó dándose cuenta de los pensamientos del portero.  
- Lo cierto es que a mí me gustaría bastante. Las veces que hemos ido con la selección no tuvimos mucho tiempo para recorrer la ciudad, y ganas no me faltan.  
- Supongo que unos días de vacaciones no estarán mal -admitió Ken.  
- Perfecto, pues el mes que viene os espero -mirando a la joven que seguía sin creérselo.**

**Después de cenar y recoger todo en el comedor, los seis se dirigieron al salón que habían condicionado anteriormente las dos primas. Se acomodaron para ver películas…**

**- Me parece que falta algo… -soltó de repente Vanessa. - ¡Claro! Las palomitas. ¿Tenéis? -preguntó a sus amigas.  
- Es cierto, las habíamos comprado para un día que quisiéramos ver pelis pero ya no me acordaba.  
- Ay, pues voy a hacerlas, sólo me tardo un par de minutos -explicó al levantarse.  
- Están donde siempre -le respondió Vicky.  
- Espera, -escuchó la voz dulce del portero - te acompaño.**

**Cuando salieron por la puerta, Ken iba a hacer lo mismo…no le hacía mucha gracia que esos dos estuviesen solos ni un segundo; pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, Aly lo detuvo.**

**- Ken por favor, no seas niño. Si no va a pasar nada -el aludido no estaba muy seguro. - Por favor -le pidió de nuevo.  
- Ay, está bien -suspiró resignado volviendo a acomodarse.**

**Al poco tiempo regresaron los chicos con dos grandes boles llenos de palomitas. Ahora sí verían las películas sin ningún otro contratiempo.**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_Chinchar -- molestar en broma._

_Lo de que Vanessa y Ken sean medio-hermanos, fue una idea que me sugirió mi amiga Aly hace ya como un año, más o menos, y lo cierto es que me gustó... Es la primera vez que lo pongo en práctica XD  
Jajaja qué raro me sonó escribir lo de señorita Wakashimazu xDD_

_Buah, qué mala suerte la de mi personaje... Cuando es medio-hermana de Ken, él se comporta demasiado sobreprotector...y cuando es prima de Taro le pasa lo mismo...jaja pobre XD_

_ESTHER: Jojojo, estoy de acuerdo, a Gino le encantan morenas...babaaas (bueno, mejor no pienso, sino... xDDDD). Oooh, cómo me alegro que te haya gustado el principio del fic :D ¡¡Qué lindaa!! GRACIAS por tus palabras :D Jeje a ver si no tardo mucho en comentarte lo otro, que te tengo abandonadilla con ese tema XD Mil besoteees hermanitaaaa._

_ALY: Amiga, cómo crees que arruinaste la sorpresa...Noooo, jeje no te preocupes, enserio :) Mmm, creo que el problema del 2º capítulo es porque andaba yo fuchicando en todo e hice un rollo ahí, pero bueno xD Nada grave... Buuah, a ver si te escribo que ya va siendo hora... jeje. Por cierto¿hoy podrías conectarte? Jiji seguramente me desvelaré, si me dejan, y así a ver si hablamos. Mil abrazoteeees y besotees cuñadita!!_

_AMIGAAAS... OS QUIERO MUCHO A LA DOS, MUAAAAAAACK!!_


	3. Capitolo Trè

**.CAPITOLO TRÈ.**

**La estancia se encontraba en penumbras, ambientada acorde con las películas que iban a ver. Vanessa se sentía un poco incómoda con toda aquella oscuridad…No sabía porqué pero algo le decía que aquellas películas no serían de su agrado. Y no se equivocó. A los pocos minutos se escuchaban gritos de terror en la televisión… Todos se encontraban en tensión, pero lo estaban disfrutando, excepto la morena. Cuando sintió que de un momento a otro se avecinaba otra escena aterradora, escondió su rostro en el amplio pecho del rubio quien se sorprendió por su reacción; pero al segundo siguiente sonrió pensando que quizás había sido el impulso de esos momentos tensos. Con el paso de los minutos, la trama se ponía cada vez peor… La música de fondo, que ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera, y los gritos desgarradores de los personajes hacían que Vanessa se tensase aún más y se aferrase más al chico que tenía al lado, terminando por derramar lágrimas. Cuando Gino la sintió así le acarició con delicadeza la melena rizada intentando calmarla, pero no daba resultado; así que, sin hacer mucho ruido, prefirió levantarse y llevarla consigo afuera. **

- ¿Qué ocurre bambina? -preguntó muy cariñoso.  
- No quiero ver películas de terror, no me gustan, me dan miedo… -fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba ya fuera del salón, y rápidamente se separó de él.  
- Pero si todo lo que pasa en esas películas no es real -explicaba sonriendo y acariciando levemente la mejilla de su acompañante.  
- Lo sé, pero ahora a ver cómo me duermo por la noche…Nunca logro conciliar el sueño por culpa de ello.  
- Vaya, entonces la cosa es crítica -se preocupó.  
- Lo que no entiendo es cómo pusieron esas películas si Aly y Vicky saben que no me gustan.  
- ¿Lo sabían? Qué raro -S - Pues tengo entendido que tenían unas cuantas…ya les diremos, cuando acabe, para hacer cualquier otra cosa; que por hoy ya basta de películas.  
- Sí, será lo mejor.

En tanto en el salón, la película ya había terminado y Vicky se había levantado para encender la luz…

- ¡Qué horror! No pienso ver más películas de estas en una buena temporada jejeje -reía la castaña.  
- Bah, tampoco fue para tanto -opinó Kojiro.  
- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? Y vuestro primo tampoco está -recorrió con la mirada toda la estancia; entonces fue cuando las dos muchachas se sonrieron cómplices. - Esto es cosa vuestra…  
- Jajaja no sé qué tiene de malo cariño.  
- Pues yo no le veo ni lo bueno ni la gracia… No es por hablar mal ni nada pero no me gusta vuestro primo.  
- ¿Pero no te gusta porque está ahora con nuestra amiga o qué es lo que no te gusta? -indagó la mayor de las chicas.  
- Primero: no me gusta porque están ahora juntos, quién sabe en donde y haciendo qué cosa -levantó una ceja molesto, imaginándolo. - Y segundo: no me gustó nada, pero NADA que estuviese mirándola tan descaradamente cuando Kojiro y yo llegamos. Siento que sea vuestro primo, pero no me cae en gracia, y punto.  
- Vaya, entonces a Gino le gusta Vane -sonrió Vicky.  
- ¡Qué bien!  
- ¿Cómo que qué bien Aly? No me parece -seguía sin cambiar su punto de vista.  
- Ay no seas así…A veces pareces un amargado.  
- Pues no sé cómo andas conmigo entonces si crees que soy así -en verdad el portero no estaba para bromitas.  
- No te lo tomes tan a la ligera todo Ken -expuso su novia.  
- Vane ¿dónde estabas? -preguntó Kojiro, quien era el único que se dio cuenta del momento en que su amiga había entrado al salón.  
- En la **cocina****, charlando con Gino, y tomamos un café -contestó.  
- Vane, pero si tú no bebes café que después te desvelas -se aproximó a ella su hermano, con voz preocupada, olvidándose de la mala leche que tenía.  
- Si no voy a poder dormir será por culpa de la película. Jo, chicas¿por qué pusisteis una de terror si sabéis que no me gustan?  
- Creo que al final dio resultado lo que nos proponíamos -cuchicheó Vicky en el oído de Aly sin que nadie escuchase. - Vane, cuánto lo siento…no habíamos caído en ello.  
- Bah, ya está…No pasa nada -sonrió.  
- Es bastante tarde, tenemos que irnos.  
- ¿Ya os vais? -preguntó Gino, quien entraba en ese momento.  
- ¿Tú mañana no tienes que madrugar para irte?  
- No, hasta después de comer -contestó. - Podéis quedaros, además mis primas tenían algo más pensado.  
- Eso ya me preocupa -lo dijo en voz alta, lo cual su hermana, quien estaba a su lado, había escuchado perfectamente.  
- ¿Qué pasa hermano?  
- Nada, nada. Bueno, está bien, nos quedaremos un rato más. **

El resto de la noche había sido bastante animada. Al principio Gino y Vanessa se sentían un poco fuera de lugar; y qué decir de Ken, se sentía molesto con su amiga y su novia… Esas dos tramaban algo para que el primo de ambas y la hermana de él acabasen juntos.

Aly y Vicky habían puesto cd's de música romántica. Kojiro y Vicky estaban encantados, bailando juntos. Aly sentía la tensión de Ken, estaba segura que el muchacho no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, sabía lo sobre-protector que éste era con su hermana, pero aún así intentaba que él se olvidase de que su primo y su hermana estaban juntos. Por supuesto, el rubio y la morena los veían tan acaramelados a las dos parejas que ambos se sentían fuera de lugar; de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían sin evitar sonrojarse por la situación.

Cuando Vicky se dio cuenta que aquello no iba muy bien, viendo la timidez en los dos, prefirió cambiar el tipo de música, y convertir el salón en una improvisada discoteca, con música bailable para todos.

A partir de ahí ya todos estaban más sueltos, más relajados y se divirtieron, que era lo importante. Todos habían bailado con todos: Ken con su novia, con su hermana y con su amiga. Kojiro con sus amigas y su novia también. Gino con sus primas y con Vanessa, por mucho que a cierto portero nipón le molestase (xD). Y las chicas entre sí también.

Y la hora de la despedida había llegado. Era ya de madrugada y no era plan de seguir allí hasta el amanecer, así que los jugadores japoneses y la morena se despidieron de sus amigos.

- Qué tengas buen viaje mañana Fernández -le ofreció su mano Ken, y seguidamente Kojiro.  
- Gracias, pero… ¿por qué no venís mañana y comemos juntos antes de irme?  
- No me lo tomes a mal, pero no me parece bien. Hace tiempo que no veías a tus primas y creo que deberíais estar juntos, sólo los tres -contestó rápidamente Ken.  
- Jeje, es una pena, pero te entiendo.  
- Hasta pronto Gino.  
- Hasta pronto Vanessa. Espero veros el mes que viene en **Italia****.  
- Claro que sí, tengo muchas ganas -y antes de salir por la puerta principal le dio un beso en la mejilla al portero, como despedida. **

Cuando entró de nuevo a casa, sus primas lo miraron y sonrieron pícaras.

- Primo¿te gusta Vane? -empezó una de ellas.  
- Es muy agradable¿a qué viene esa pregunta?  
- No podemos evitar pensar que te gusta más que eso. Estás colorado primo, jajaja -siguió la otra.  
- Venga chicas, no os burléis -y en eso se giró hacia el espejo que había en el pasillo y observó su cara enrojecida. - A dormir chicas, es tarde y mañana tengo que preparar las maletas. Buenas noches, hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana primo.  
- Buenas noches -contestaron ambas cuando lo vieron meterse en su habitación.

--------------------

Después de que Ken dejase en su casa a Kojiro, él y su hermana se dirigieron a su casa. Cuando se dieron las buenas noches, cada uno se metió a su habitación a ponerse el pijama y acostarse.

Ken se encontraba en su baño, lavándose los dientes y seguidamente la cara. Estaba algo cansado. Cuando estaba ya acostado para dormir, sintió unos pequeños pasos acercándose a él, así que encendió la luz.

- ¿Qué pasa Vane?  
- Es que no puedo dormir.  
- Y quieres dormir conmigo.  
- Sí¿puedo?  
- Jajaja no me digas que tienes miedo.  
- Qué quieres…mis queridísimas amigas son muy malas, ya viste…según que se olvidaron que no me gustan esas películas de terror -fingía molestia.  
- Está bien. Ven, pasa -le dejó, abriendo las mantas del otro lado para que se metiese y durmiese con él.

Sin perder un segundo se apresuró y se acostó cerca de él, abrazándolo muy fuerte.

- Vane, jajaja, no soy un oso de peluche -rió con gracia.  
- No, pero con esos pelos hasta te pareces a uno -le echó la lengua. - Gracias hermano.  
- Descansa -le dijo sin más, sin apartarse de ella y durmiendo los dos abrazados.

--------------------

Un mes después…

- Vanessa¿ya tienes todo listo para mañana? -preguntaba su hermano al tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación. - ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?  
- Escribo¿o es que no ves?  
-Ya veo, ciego no soy.  
-Pero tonto sí…jiji.  
- A ver¿terminaste de poner en orden todo lo que vas a llevar mañana?  
- Sí hermanito -se levantó y acercándose a él, lo miró, se le veía preocupado. - Pero Ken¿qué te pasa? Llevas toda la semana mal¿tienes algún problema?  
- No, no tengo nada. Estoy bien.  
- ¿Estás seguro? Ken… -él ya estaba por irse, pero ella lo abrazó. - Si te pasa algo, puedes contarme, ya lo sabes.  
- No me pasa nada, e preocupas demasiado. Termina lo que estabas haciendo y no tardes en acostarte, mañana hay que madrugar.  
- OK. Pero tú también acuéstate y descansa que de verdad no te veo con buena cara.

Antes de irse le sonrió y se metió en su habitación para también terminar de empacar sus cosas.

- _Puf, casi me pilla_ -se dijo volviendo al ordenador.

VANE: Disculpa, mi hermano estaba aquí; me preguntó si tenía todo listo para mañana. ¡Tengo unas ganas ya de ir!  
GINO: Jaja ya veo, está bien bambina, te dejo para que termines tus cosas. Mañana os voy a recoger cuando llegue el avión. ¿OK?  
VANE: Perfecto, _grazie_. Hasta mañana. Besos.  
GINO: _A domani bella!_

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

Bambina -- Niña. (Pero Gino se lo dice a Vane de cariño n.n)  
Grazie -- Gracias.  
A domani bella -- ¡Hasta mañana linda!  



	4. Capitolo Quattro

**...CAPITOLO QUATTRO...**

**Gino se apresuraba por las calles de Turín, conduciendo un monovolumen Chrysler Grand Voyager de color rojo. Se había tardado demasiado en la floristería, y ahora llegaba tarde.**

**- ¡Maldición! -repetía cada dos por tres. - ¿Por qué justo hoy me pilla un atasco¡Ya es mala suerte!**

**Cuando ya estaba por entrar en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, se fijó que algo pasaba, y con el coche parado abrió la puerta para ver qué ocurría. Nada...sólo un pequeño accidente sin importancia...aunque aquello le estaba quitando tiempo. Sólo pudo hacer una cosa: volver a meterse en el coche, encender la radio y poner música...Eso era lo único que lo relajaba cuando estaba estresado.**

**En el instante en que ya pudo aparcar y salir del coche, miró su reloj de pulsera...¡Ya pasaban 4 minutos de la hora de llegada del avión! Se dio prisa corriendo hacia la entrada del aeropuerto...pero antes de cruzar el semáforo...**

**- Las flores...¿Dónde tengo la cabeza? -y girando sobre sus pies volvió de nuevo hacia el vehículo y con delicadeza cogió, del asiento del copiloto, las flores que había comprado al salir de su apartamento.**

**Ahora sí, corrió como si le fuese la vida en ello, pasó por las puertas automáticas y lo primero que hizo fue mirar la pantalla de las llegadas y las salidas. Le echó un vistazo rápidamente y se dio cuenta que el avión había llegado puntualmente...osea, que pasaban 6 minutos del aterrizaje. Mientras se dirigía a la zona donde salían los pasajeros con sus maletas, miraba de izquierda a derecha si por algún casual se topaba con sus primas o alguno de sus acompañantes; pero nada, llegó a aquella zona y aún ahora estaba la gente saliendo.**

**- Menos mal, pensé que no llegaba a tiempo -resopló más tranquilo.**

**Al poco rato ya pudo visualizar a sus primas, sus parejas, y por supuesto a Vanessa. Se moría de ganas de volver a verla...aunque por msn algunas veces se conectaban las web-cam...pero no era lo mismo verla a través de una pantalla, a miles de kilómetros de distancia que verla en persona, y ahora la tenía a pocos metros, caminando a su encuentro.**

**- Bienvenidos Kojiro, Ken -les dio un fuerte apretón de manos. - ¡¡Primas!! Ya estaba contando los días para volver a veros de nuevo. Esto es para vosotras -les entregó a cada una, una rosa de cada color, sabía que a ambas les gustaban las rosas y como no sabía porqué color decantarse les regaló una rosa, una amarilla, otra roja y una blanca. - Vane, qué bueno volver a verte -le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla entregándole un ramo de margaritas.  
- Oooh, Gino, son mis flores favoritas...No sabía que te acordarías -lo miró emocionada.**

**- Oye -hablaba por lo bajo Ken a su amigo - ¿desde cuándo ese italiano llama a mi hermana por su diminutivo?  
- No sé...también a nosotros nos llamó por el nombre...no le veo lo raro -dijo restándole importancia.**

**- Aly, esto me parece muy extraño -explicaba sin dejar de mirar a la nueva pareja.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Nunca antes nuestro primo nos recibió con flores... -quedó pensativa.  
- Uy, me da a mí que éste está más loco por nuestra amiga de lo que creíamos.  
- Tú espera a que Ken se entere de que hablan por msn, ya sabes como es -hizo una mueca pensando en lo que podría llegar a pasar.  
- No te preocupes Vicky, a Ken lo apaciguo yo -rió acercándose a su novio, tomándolo del brazo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el portero...pero dejó pasarlo.**

**- ¿Qué os parece si os llevo a algún lado a merendar? -se reunieron Gino y Vanessa junto a sus amigos. - Veréis, es que no me dio tiempo a preparar nada.  
- Tampoco era para que te molestaras Gino.  
- No es molestia...vais a ser mis invitados estas dos semanas y quiero que os llevéis buena impresión.**

**Gino se les adelantó para conducirlos hasta donde había aparcado el coche, pero antes, con un brazo había rodeado la cintura de la morena, cosa que por supuesto no gustó nada al hermano; Aly sabía lo que iba a hacer y lo tomó de la mano...¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de sobreproteger a su hermana? Estaba con Gino, no tenía de qué preocuparse...quizás no soportaba que ambos estuviesen juntos porque eran contrincantes en el campo de fútbol, y Ken no sabía separar lo profesional de lo personal, mucho menos cuando se trataba de Vanessa.**

**--------------------**

**Aquella tarde todos lo habían pasado genial. Desde el aeropuerto, Gino los llevó a una cafetería bastante agradable para invitarlos a comer algo...Los ayudó a pedir puesto que había algunas cosas que eran típicas de la ciudad y del país y no sabían de qué estaba hecho.**

**Cuando salieron ya había oscurecido y decidieron ir al apartamento. Estaban cansados por el largo viaje, y lo que querían en ese momento era descansar hasta la mañana siguiente.**

**- Espero que descanséis bien...Estos días quiero llevaros a conocer la ciudad bien temprano...hay que aprovechar las vacaciones.  
- Gino ¿de verdad que podemos dormir en tu cama? -lo miró Vicky.  
- Cierto, hemos venido a tu casa pero no queremos molestarte -intervino Kojiro.  
- No os preocupéis chicos. No recordé que no tenía más camas de matrimonio más que la mía y una de invitados. Yo me voy a dormir al salón.  
- Debe ser muy incómodo dormir en el sofá, y más todos estos días -se preocupaba Vicky.  
- Jaja, prima, no pasa nada...además compré un colchón de esos inflables y es muy cómodo, en serio -la pareja lo miró sin seguir estando de acuerdo. - Si me dan dolores en las cervicales os aviso, y vuelvo para mi habitación ¿contentos? -pero sin dejar que ninguno de los dos contestase, ya había salido del cuarto.  
- Éste primo tuyo es muy agradable.  
- ¿Es que lo dudabas acaso? Lo que pasa es que lo veis como el portero de la selección italiana y no veis más allá, la persona que es.  
- Sí, tienes razón -respondía el moreno acostándose en la cama. - Ken debería relajarse con respecto a si tu primo y su hermana sienten algo. Al final no va a ser bueno ni para él ni para ella ni para tu primo.  
- Bueno, ya veremos qué haremos...por lo pronto quiero descansar que estoy muerta del cansancio -y acercándose a su novio, lo abrazó con un brazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos.**

**-----**

**- Adelante -respondió Aly cuando escuchó el toquido en la puerta.  
- ¿Estáis cómodos? -preguntó al verlos ya a punto de acostarse.  
- Ajá, la habitación está muy acogedora...Para ser una habitación de invitados está bien ordenada. No me digas que sueles tener muchos invitados en casa -esa frase hizo que Ken comenzase a especular para sí.  
- Bueno ya sabes...a veces quedan mis amigos a tomar algo mientras vemos algún partido, y algunos se suelen quedar, pero bueno...lo cierto es que me gusta tener todo el apartamento arreglado...estuve toda esta semana poniendo en orden la habitación.  
- Te agradezco tu esmero. Gracias primo.  
- No hay de qué -despidiéndose, volvió a cerrar la puerta y dirigirse ya a dormir.  
- Ken...¡KEN¡¡¡KEN!!! -lo medio zarandeó para que conectase con la realidad.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Bah, nada...Buenas noches.  
- _Mujeres..._ Buenas noches.**

**-----**

**Cuando el rubio pasó por delante de la puerta de la otra habitación de invitados, llamó quedamente, pero como nadie le contestaba decidió abrir. Vio a la morena dormir ya plácidamente; sonrió, se acercó a su lado y le dio un cálido beso en la frente.**

**- Descansa -solamente le dijo, antes de retirarse, ahora sí, a dormir.**

**--------------------**

**Después de un par de días visitando Turín, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en el comedor cenando, y por supuesto comentando sus puntos de vista sobre la ciudad.**

**- Así que os está gustando vuestra estancia aquí.  
- Creo que deberíamos volver más a menudo. ¿No crees Vane? -se dirigió Aly a su amiga.  
- Bueno, ya sabéis lo que me encanta a mí viajar...por supuesto que no me importaría repetir -sonrió.  
- Yo encantado de teneros en mi casa.  
- Oye Gino¿y no podríamos ir a la casa del tío Riccardo a Venecia? -preguntó Victoria.  
- Oooh, me encanta Venecia -dijo la morena interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el italiano.  
- Lo siento chicas, pero hace unos días que están arreglando la casa rural y antes del verano no se puede entrar.  
- Jo, pues qué pena -respondió la mayor.  
- ¿Me perdonáis un momento? -se levantó el dueño del apartamento, cuando escuchó el timbre. - Ahora vengo.**

**A los pocos minutos regresó cargando unos paquetes.**

**- Espera, que te ayudo -se levantó Kojiro; Ken también se ofreció a ayudarlo.  
- Gracias.  
- Oye primo¿y todos esos paquetes? -preguntó Vicky curiosa.  
- Es una sorpresa...son unos trajes medievales -las tres chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas. - Estamos en carnavales, y aunque me hubiese gustado llevaros al Carnaval de Venecia, que es el más conocido, no va a poder ser; pero no por eso no vamos a celebrarlo...os llevaré a otra ciudad preciosa... Ya veréis... Por lo pronto aquí os tengo trajes para vosotros -y dirigiéndose a cada uno les entregó una caja enorme.  
- Wooow, no me lo puedo creer. Soñaba con pasar unos carnavales en Italia...no me lo creo -repitió la morena.  
- Podéis ir hacia la habitación, hay que descansar...mañana salimos, yo me quedo recogiendo esto¿vale?  
- Yo quiero ayudarte...  
- No Vane, mejor iros todos a las habitaciones -repetía echándolos a todos del comedor.**

**--------------------**

**Y el día siguiente llegó...**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_Riccardo Fernández es el tío de Gino (personaje que yo me inventé n.n). Aly, Vicky, ya que vosotras sois las primas de Gino...¿qué os parece el nombre del tío?_

_Lo de la marca del monovolumen tuve que buscarlo jajaja porque yo de coches soy un horror xDDD_

_Lalalalaaa...¿A dónde llevará Gino a sus invitados a pasar el carnaval?_

_Aly, Vicky: IMPORTANTE para el siguiente capítulo¿Cuál es vuestro color favorito para el traje de carnaval? (imaginaros que va a ser tipo traje Veneciano), después el modelo lo busco yo por ahí aunque si os gusta alguno en particular me mandais la imagen al correo xDDD_

_----------_

**_Aly: Ayyy no veas como me gusta poner a Ken celosillo jajajaja, así aprovechas y lo calmas un poquito...¿cómo? Sólo tú lo sabrás...muejejeje. Y yo que pensé que me matarías por haberme metido en su cama xDDD (lo quiero muchoooo a Ken...cuando es y cuando no es mi hermano...pero es que no puedo evitar pensar que está muy bueno jajajaja xDDD (creo que me ganaré un buen coscorrón de mi cuñis, lalalaraaa)). La verdad ni yo sé cómo va reaccionar Ken cuando sepa lo del chat xDD_**

**_Muchas gracias por comentaaaaaar :D_**


	5. Capitolo Cinque

**...CAPITOLO CINQUE...**

- ¿Ya estamos todos listos? –preguntó el anfitrión.  
- Mmm, creo que falta Vane –dijo Aly.  
- Siempre igual, esta hermana mía siempre la última, no veo qué es lo que le pueda estar atrasando…  
- Jaja, estará nerviosa pobre. La voy a buscar.

Vicky se encaminó hacia su habitación y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó con cuidado. Cuando escuchó la voz de la morena, abrió y se adentró en la estancia.

- Vane ¿qué haces? Ya estamos por salir, ¿te queda mucho? ¿Te ayudo en algo?  
- No, ya…ya está…todo listo…es sólo que… –gimoteó levemente.  
- ¿Qué pasó amiga? ¿Te sientes mal? Seguramente sean los nervios jijiji.  
- Es que…no sé, no sé qué me pasa, desde la primera noche que llegamos que me siento un poco rara, incómoda, no sé, no sé…  
- Jajaja, yo sé qué te pasa –le guiñó un ojo traviesa. - Pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada malo, ya verás que estos últimos días te lo pasarás muy bien y quién sabe qué pueda ocurrir.  
- Ya, claro –contestó imaginando lo que su amiga estaba pensando.  
- ¿Nos vamos ya?  
- Sí –dijo ya un poco más tranquila cogiendo su maleta.  
- Por cierto, la ropa que llevas…  
- Es de la otra vez que llevé a tu casa –se sonrojó.  
- Jaja por algo se me hacía familiar.

Cuando llegaron junto a los demás, no pasó desapercibido el semblante de Vanessa por nadie, y al ver que se preocupaban, sonrió sin más, sin dar la más mínima importancia a su estado y para no preocuparlos, y se comportó como siempre. No quería preguntas de nadie y mucho menos de su hermano.

- Bien, ya que está todo listo, los trajes y las maletas guardadas sólo queda ponerse en marcha –invitó Gino a entrar a su monovolumen. - Si queréis descansar, o dormir un rato o lo que sea, será preferible, aún tenemos tres horas de viaje.  
- Si os parece bien, iré delante con Gino de copiloto, cualquier cosa, puedo coger el coche cuando quieras parar –argumentó Kojiro.  
- Por mí todo bien, aunque estoy acostumbrado a viajar jeje.

Y por fin se pusieron en marcha… Aún no sabían a donde los llevaría a pasar aquellos días, Gino había dicho que era sorpresa y las dos primas sabían de sobra que hasta que no llegase el momento, el rubio no diría una palabra; llevaba a rajatabla lo de las "sorpresas".

Al principio todos estaban entusiasmados, charlaban animadamente y hasta cantaban, pero al cabo de un rato les entraba el soporcillo y se quedaron dormidos.

Gino no podía evitar mirar de reojo, cada vez que podía, a Vanessa, le gustaba no lo podía negar… La veía tan tierna dormida junto a Vicky…

- Oye Fernández –le habló Kojiro que no se le había pasado por alto.  
- Dejémonos de formalismos estos días ¿está bien?  
- Bueno, como quieras… Verás Gino ¿qué sientes por Vane?  
- Eres muy directo jaja.  
- Sí, no lo puedo negar, es como mi hermana y no puedo evitar darme cuenta de ciertas cosas y preocuparme por ella.  
- Ya veo… –no sabía si era buena idea contestar en ese momento, delante de todos; y sin evitarlo volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor, pero esta vez no para mirar a Vanessa.  
- No te preocupes por Ken, está dormido, también las chicas. ¿Y bien?  
- Me gusta –dijo simplemente.  
- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Nada más? –enarcó una ceja interrogativo.  
- Es muy guapa ¿no? Pero no la conozco lo suficiente para sentir algo más.  
- Uhm… –solamente pronunció el nipón con enfado mirando a la carretera con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Ya casi estaban llegando a su destino cuando Aly y Vicky despertaron.

- Ua, qué bien me vino esta pequeña siesta –dijo la pelirroja.  
- Sí, jaja, tu coche es muy cómodo para dormir primo.  
- Me alegro que os hayáis despertado ya, estamos a punto de llegar.  
- ¡Waaa! ¿En serio? –exclamaron ambas.  
- Qué ganas de saber por fin a donde iremos, ya no puedo con la incertidumbre –apuntó Aly.  
- Ni yo… ¿Eh Vane? –miró a la morena que seguía plácidamente dormida.  
- ¿Aún está dormida? Jaja como aquí el señorito karate-keeper. Se nota que son hermanos.  
- ¿Quién dice que estoy dormido? Hace rato que estoy despierto pero con los ojos cerrados –explicó el aludido.  
- Si Vane sigue dormida no la despertéis –pidió el italiano - aún quedan unos 20 minutos para llegar al hotel.  
- ¿Hotel? Mmmm…me parece a mí que te estamos dando más problemas y molestias que las que pensé –habló preocupado el delantero.  
- Jaja, no pasa nada, lo mejor para mis invitados. Además, no hay problema, el hotel es de mi tío y ya me dijo que no había inconveniente en que nos alojemos los próximos días.  
- Wiii qué emoción, eso se escucha fantástico –gritó llena de júbilo la mayor de las chicas.

A su lado, la morena se fue despertando por el ruido y de pronto ya tuvo sus ojos abiertos mirando por todas partes.

- ¿Llegamos?  
- No, pero casi –contestó el rubio.  
- Vane, te he despertado, perdona.  
- Jaja no pasa nada Vicky, mejor…ya que estamos llegando viene bien saber donde estamos.  
- Pues qué quieres que te diga –le habló Aly - llevamos ya u buen rato despiertas y aún no desciframos en donde estamos.  
- Sí, el señorito no da tregua –terminó por decir su prima.  
- Jaja, pero mira que sois quejicas. Hala, ya llegamos.

Al rato, el vehículo estaba frente a la puerta de un gran hotel. Todos bajaron expectantes mirando a su alrededor para saber donde les había llevado el italiano.  
El hotel estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad, en una placita apartada junto a una iglesia renacentista recientemente restaurada. El edificio del hotel en sí era de corte neoclásico. Tenía la forma cuadrada, y dos cornisas dividían las filas de ventanas, todas iguales, rectangulares y orientadas a la plaza. Justo en la entrada, sobre la puerta principal, había una especie de palco con balaustrada donde ondeaban las banderas del país y de Europa. Los colores mármol y piedra y las líneas sobrias y rectas daban una impresión de solemne elegancia.

- Buenas noches –se les acercó un botones a los recién llegados.  
- Buenas noches ¿podría ocuparse de nuestro equipaje por favor?  
- Por supuesto señor, ¿quisiera que le aparquemos el coche? –le preguntó.  
- Sí, gracias.

El botones hizo una seña a uno de sus compañeros y le pidió que se hiciese cargo de las maletas.

Al mismo tiempo, los seis chicos se adentraron al recibidor del hotel y se quedaron maravillados, aquello que veían sus ojos era demasiado lujoso, más de lo que se habían imaginado.

La recepción del hotel era un lugar amplio y curiosamente acogedor. Quizás esto se debía a los colores que habían escogido los constructores a la hora de erigirlo: mármol en los suelos de colores cálidos, columnas de color bronce, arcos de medio punto que sujetaban un techo pulcramente blanco… El mobiliario estaba compuesto por divanes y sofás de colores terrosos y mesitas bajas, dispuestos de tal forma que invitaban a la conversación y al descanso. Al fondo, en una pared de azulejos, entre ocres, marrones y caquis, se abrían cuatro ventanas ojivales con postigos de madera. Las paredes y los techos sostenían obras de autores barrocos, cuadros y esculturas de un gusto refinado y exquisito. En el centro de la estancia, una gran mesa redonda de cristal sostenía adornos y centros de flores.

- Bienvenutti, ¿desean algo señores?  
- Buenas noches, quisiera ver a Riccardo Fernández, soy su sobrino Gino.  
- Sí, por supuesto, déme un minuto –y se alejó del grupo de amigos.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece?  
- No tengo palabras primito, es simplemente un lujo poder pasar estos días en tan tremendo hotel –hablaba Aly.  
- Es fabuloso –siguió Ken.  
- Gracias. No tenemos la más mínima idea de cómo pagarte todo esto que haces por nosotros Gino –explicó Kojiro asombrado también.  
- Con que os lo paséis bien, yo encantado.  
- ¡Gino! –escucharon el nombre del muchacho.  
- Tío Riccardo –saludó efusivamente. - ¿Te acuerdas de Aly y Vicky?  
- Estás hermosas –les dio un par de besos a cada una - os recordaba más pequeñas –hizo un gesto con la mano midiendo una altura imaginaria. - Han pasado muchos años.  
- Sí, así es –sonrió Vicky, tenía un vago recuerdo de aquel señor aunque lo recordaba de nombre mas no de aspecto.  
- Ellos son Kojiro Hyuga y Ken Wakashimazu, sus parejas.  
- Encantado de conocerle señor Fernández –dijeron cuando estrecharon su mano.  
- ¿Y esta bella señorita? –preguntó al ver a la morena, sentada en un sofá, aún desconcertada.  
- Ella es Vanessa –presentó Gino.  
- Buenas noches –dijo por fin levantándose y saludando al señor. - Soy Vanessa, la hermana de Ken, encantada.  
- El placer es mío. Bueno, pues espero que paséis una buena estancia aquí en mi hotel "Bagliani Verona".  
- ¿Verona? –se preguntaron los muchachos al unísono.  
- Jaja, culpa mía, no os he dicho nada… ¿Pero no os fijasteis en el nombre del hotel? –a lo cual los chicos negaron rotundamente. - Jaja, bueno. Por cierto tío, sobre las habitaciones…  
- Ah sí, las tres están en la misma planta: dos suites y una habitación matrimonial. Me hubiese gustado que fuesen tres suites pero las demás ya las habían reservado. Aquí tengo las llaves…  
- No pasa nada, tomad, las suites para vosotros –dándoles las llaves a sus primas.  
- Pero Gino…  
- No, nada de quejas, lo único que... –dijo pensativo mirando la llave restante.  
- ¿Pasa algo sobrino?  
- La habitación matrimonial es para parejas y...  
- Lo siento mucho sobrino pero las habitaciones son exclusivamente de matrimonio.  
- Ya veo.  
- Os dejo para que vayáis a verlas y os pongáis cómodos.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Después de hace 2 años...(aaaaaauh, ¿cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin seguir este fic?) vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Lo bueno es que no tardaré mucho más con los próximos (o eso espero) ya que tengo los capítulos resumidos hasta el capítulo final xD**_

_**Tuve que cortar este capítulo porque me estaba saliendo más largo de lo que esperaba, así que prontito prontito estará el cap. 6, que lo tengo empezado =)**_

_**Una anécdota un poco fastidiosa...un día que lo iba a seguir, me daba error en el documento donde tenía este capítulo y casi me da algo porque me había costado lo suyo escribirlo, hasta que me dije: "Habré tirado las hojas donde lo había escrito?" y me puse a buscar como loka, pensé que me moriría y al final...tachaaaaaan! Lo encontré, menos mal xD**_

_**Y por último...Esther, hermanita mil gracias por tu ayuda con la descripción del hotel jejeje ^^ Sabes que tu ayuda siempre me viene de maravilla :D**_


End file.
